Old Love New Love
by carlaivy
Summary: What happens when Bella has to move away from La Push and leaves Jacob?What will Jacob due when he finds out that Edward Cullen has stolen his girlfriend's heart? Will edward or jacob win his soul mates heart? R&R. BellaxEdward
1. The Bad News

**I do not own Twilight although I wish I did**

**Hope you like it and if you don't sorry and tell me what you didn't like so that I can improve please.**

**A/N: It starts with Bella and Jacob then it turns to Bella and Edward so don't get mad**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!ENJOY!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Old Love New Love

"Hi, Jacob how are you did you miss me??"

"Bella I just saw five minutes ago in Lit class, but yeah I did miss you being away from you is hell!!"

"Aaawww you're so cute when you say that."

"You're so funny, HAHA!!"

While the couple was having fun at lunch after the terrible block of Literature, someone very angry was stomping through the La Push high school halls.

BANG! STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!

The cute couple turned around to see a very angry Charlie and wondered what was going on. They felt a bad aura coming from him so they started to feel worried.

"Dad why are you mad?"

With a worried tone Charlie said, "Guys, I'm really sorry for this-"

"What happened dad this Billy alright???!!!" exclaimed a now very worried Bella.

Jacob was too shocked by what Bella said and what Charlie said that he started to think that Billy died on an accident or something like that. He was speechless.

"Calm down guys Billy is alright," Jacob relaxed as Charlie finished saying this and sighed, "but what I am about to tell you will affect the both of you."

"What is dad? Tell us it shouldn't be that bad that's it's the end of the world."

"…..Well for you guys it's going to be," now the two teens in love started to look at each other with concern and worry ready to support each for what was about to come, "… Bella you're changing school and we're going to move into town and leave La Push."

Jacob couldn't manage to say anything he just looked at his Bella, his beautiful angel, his other half, and that was going to be ripped away.

"W-WHY?!!!" yelled a tear-filled Bella.

"Because you have dropped all your grades to C and maybe in another school you can do better and also because I was offered the job of police chief in town so I have to be there all time and I can't just leave you here."

Jacob was just thinking about ways to keep Bella by his side. He was desperate. Bella was the only person that could make him feel sure about himself. He wanted to be with her so he offered the craziest idea, "I can marry her and she can stay at my place"

Billy just sighed and replied, "No Jacob she can't marry you…..You're both too young still……You guys have to move on and be friends."

"WHAT??" screamed a frustrated Bella, "YOU CONTROL MY LIFE AND NOW YOU WANT TO CONTROL MY LOVE LIFE TOO??!! WHAT'SWRONG WITH YOU!! I CAN STILL SEE JACOB ALL THE TIME AFTER SCHOOL SO WE DON'T HAVE TO BREAK UP YOU KNOW!!"

Jacob was surprised by Bella; he had never seen this side of her. I mean she loved her father and they were like best friends and now she was yelling at him. This made Jacob know that she truly loved him.

"NO, you won't be able to see him again because I will not allow you to come to La Push it's too dangerous for you to come alone all the way here and DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!"

"S-sorry dad….. I just can't…. why are you…..what did I ….I just want to be alone" sobbed Bella

Jacob did not want to see her cry so tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"Bella, dear don't cry, it's not over for us I can go visit you at town right Charlie?"

"Of course but she can't come to La Push okay"

"See Bella we are not over I can see you all time when I go up to town, so don't cry okay"

"O-okay" said a relieved Bella.

"OHH by the way we're leaving tomorrow at noon."

The two sad teens were left alone to comfort each other and be truly together for the last time.

* * *

(At a house in town)

"Hey guys I had a vision that this new girl is coming to town tomorrow, let's welcome her"

"I think it's not a good idea I mean I haven't eaten in a week I could just see her and eat her"

"You won't do that dear, and besides I think it would be nice if a certain someone who doesn't have a partner yet to meet her, she is pretty and she has a special something that makes her the best match for you"

"Why do I always have to get teased for this? Why?....mmmmm……. but okay I'll greet her" _OOH I just can't wait for tomorrow, if she is my perfect match I want to see her…… hmmm….. I wonder how she looks like….._

**

* * *

**

Guys this is all. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.

**Please please please review.**


	2. Welcome

**I do not own Twilight ******

**On with the story!! Enjoy!!**

Bella is sadly packing her bags, after she finishes with that she is planning on running to Jacob's house and say her last goodbye.

_I wish I just didn't have to move….I'm going to leave all my friends behind….. This is the worst day of my life…… I guess I'm done, well just for the this picture don't know if I should keep it…it will just make me remember….. Yes I'll keep it, now to Jacob's house._

Bella just arrived at Jacob's house and she knocks and she hears her darling yell, "Come in its open!"

_Okay what is he up to he always opens the door for me._

Jacob was smiling and Bella was so surprised by the cake that he himself baked for her saying goodbye. She was so happy that she ran up to embrace him and give him kiss. It was a warm and gentle kiss that made the couple blush.

"J-Jacob it's…..so nice of you" was all she could say because it wasn't a very delicious-looking cake.

"You're Welcome, I hope you like it or the thought at least because I know I'm not a really good cooker. HAHA. So mmm do you want to see a movie?"

The smile she had on her face rapidly changed to a frown because she knew she couldn't hang out.

"Jacob I'm so sorry but I just came to tell you goodbye."

"Oh hmmm its okay Bella I understand. Really."

With that Bella gave him a kiss that the both of them have tears roll down their cheeks. They stayed like this for at least 1 minute when Bella broke the kiss ran away from the house crying.

The last thing she told Jacob there was, "Bye I gonna miss you!!"

Bella was now arriving at town. Charlie was uncomfortable because she didn't talk at all during the trip. She just stared out the window, now looking at the little shops in the streets.

They arrived at the house and Bella just went up to house, picked a room, and shut her herself there.

She was devastated she didn't want to know anything about the real world right now so she fell asleep and entered her own world where she could just think about Jacob and her being together for all eternity.

A few hours later RIIINNGGG!!

Charlie opened the door to see the three most beautiful 'human' beings he had ever seen. He was too mesmerized by their beauty that he couldn't speak.

"Hi, Mr. Swan I'm Alice Cullen and these two guys are Jasper and Edward", pointing at Jasper then Edward.

"H-hello"

"Sir we just wanted to welcome you and get to meet your daughter to show around town and so that she at least knows someone on Monday, if that's okay."

"Thanks, that would be great but mmm Bella is depressed right now I don't think it's a good idea."

Just as he was finished saying that Bella came walking down the stairs, "Dad, who is it? Is it Jacob?"

"No sweetie, sorry, these are Alice Jasper and Edward they wanted to meet you to show you around"

Edward was just staring at her, she was beautiful a goddess, she also had the most delicious smell. It intoxicated him he just wanted to eat her right then and there.

"Hi guys."

"Hello" the three of them answered, but Edward just wanted to hear her gorgeous singing voice again so he asked her, "so, do you want to get to know town right now or do you just want to stay here?"

Bella was shocked by the beautiful melody that Edward's voice sang that she couldn't answer, she just stood there.

Edward took this as a no so he excused himself, told her that he would see her on Monday, and left.

Bella just stood there and then shouted, "YES!" but they were gone.

"Hey sweetie, eh I guess this Edward guy really impressed you, he's nice, you should go out with him, I think that he's better than Jacob."

"DAD!! What are you saying I don't even know him and besides Jacob and I are not over even if you don't like it!"

"Sorry I just thought you liked him I mean you just stared at him and only him"

"Argh!!" she yelled as she went to her room to unpack her stuff.

EDWARD'S.P.O.V.

_Wow! She was gorgeous, beautiful, an angel_

_Her voice was so…..so…..so angel-like._

_But her smell it just grabbed me, it kept telling me to eat her, but I just couldn't destroy such a goddess_

_Bella what a beautiful name it fits her perfectly!!_

"Edward hello are you there?" teased Alice.

"Alice thank you"

"Hey are you alright dude you're weird as if you were just shot by an arrow if that's possible"

"Yeah I'm alright Jasper. Alice thank you for bringing me here, I think you were right about the perfect match thing."

"You like her?"

"Absolutely, everything about her is beautiful her hair, her eyes, her voice, and oh her smell it just brought me to her."

"Ohhoho Edward's in L-O-V-E!!!" teased a very funny Jasper.

Edward just punched him in the face and kept on thinking about Bella.

Meanwhile Bella was unpacking her stuff.

After finishing she saw the picture of her and Jacob, so she started crying. She didn't want to eat or do anything she fell asleep crying.

That night something was wrong with her, all she could dream of was the beautiful creature that came to her door that day……Edward Cullen.


	3. School

**I do not own Twilight … I'm depressed now**

**On with the story!! Enjoy!!**

.

I woke up confused

_Did I dream of … what was his name oh yeah Edward… I mean I barely even know him and I couldn't even remember his name._

_*sigh* Jacob._

"Bella!! Breakfast is ready!!"

"Coming dad!!"

I dressed up in a blue sweater with a grey tank top underneath and my jeans. When I got down Charlie was already eating and there was plate of pancakes for me sitting on the table.

I just sat there saying nothing because I was still mad at Charlie for bringing me here.

"So, are you excited for your first day of school here in town?"

"Dad… I really don't care… sorry."

"No I understand it's all my fault, but he is going to come visit you"

"of course"

We ate the rest without saying anything more and I left for school in my truck.

.

_I'm so excited I will get to see Bella again. I hope she is in many of my classes._

"Hey" said Alice.

"Hey"

"Are you ready for today?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

_She knows something._

_Argh. I can't find out what it is. She's blocking her mind._

"I think so"

With that we left for school, and Alice still didn't let me read her mind.

When we arrived I left my family in the car and entered the building already looking for her.

Everybody was thinking of her: she's beautiful, I'm going to ask her out, I want to be friends with her, I hope Edward doesn't like her, she look so lonely.

This last thought struck me. Why was she lonely she should be happy. What happened?

I couldn't find her and the bell rang so I went to my first class, Biology.

_Edward did you find her? Jaja you were desperate to find her. ~Alice_

_Oh well I guess I can look for her during break._

I was too into my thoughts that I didn't notice who was in the class and who was sitting next. I would not have noticed if all of the girls whined because I didn't sit next to them.

I just rolled my eyes.

"H-hello"

.

I saw that Edward guy come into my class, and sit next to me. I think he didn't notice me.

_Okay, well at least I know someone in this class. Jacob if only you were here._

"H-hello" I said a little nervous, I don't why was I nervous.

"Hello" he said but he didn't turn around he was thinking really hard about something.

"Okay"

He turned around to see me and when he saw me he immediately apologized for being 'rude'.

"no, it's okay really"

_*sigh* Jacob you would have already made me smile and laugh about something dumb._

Tears started to form in my eyes but wouldn't let them loose.

.

_Wow, I'm in the same class as her and was so rude._

_I'm so stupid… I just said "hello"… what a stupid vampire_

_*sigh*_

I turned around again and I saw her okay I guess, but then tears started to form in her eyes.

_Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong?_

"Um, Bella are you okay?"

She just turned around and the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_Shit. Did I do something to depress her? Why is she-_

I just felt something warm lean on me. It was her. She was leaning on me while she was crying. I just embraced her and rubbed her back.

*gasps* every girl in the room turned around to see us: why he hugging her? What a brat she's new and now she's all over my Edward.

"Everything is going to be alright?" I didn't know what was going to be alright but I just thought it was the right thing to do.

_I wish I could read her mind to help her with what she is passing through right now._

"Edward is everything okay?" the concerned teacher asked.

"I really don't know"

"Mmm… okay can you take Mrs. Swan outside for some fresh air and come back when she is ready."

"Yeah"

I took her outside of the building. I sat down and leaned in a tree. She was still crying and leaning on my chest.

_I'm sad for her, but this actually feels nice having her in my chest._

After a while the sobs stopped. She didn't move she just stayed there breathing calmly.

"Bella?"

"…"

I just looked down at her. She fell asleep.

_What should I do? Should I wake her up or let her sleep? Well the teacher said to come back when she was ready right?_

I started humming but then got interrupted because Bella started to say something.

"N-No"

"Bella are you okay now?"

"…"

_I guess she's talking asleep._

"Jacob… I love you"

This was like venom if my heart if I had one, I f I could cry I would start crying right now. Who was this Jacob that she talked about?

"I love you … but… Edward… Jacob"

_What??!! She's dreaming about me. Wow. But this Jacob guy who is he to her?_

She didn't talk anymore.

The bell rang and she woke up.

**I hope you liked it XD**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	4. Meeting

**I do not own Twilight in anyway **

**On with the story!! Enjoy!!**

E.P.O.V.

Bella woke up; she still didn't recognize that she was in Edward's arms, and that she had fallen asleep crying in his chest.

Edward was humming a lullaby that he had specially made for her.

_She is so beautiful… I could just stare at her all day… she still doesn't know that she's in my arms…haha oh well_

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi," she replied not knowing that she was leaning on Edward's chest, but then, "OMG!! I'M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SLEEP AND CRY ON YOU, I'M SO SORRY!!"

"Haha it's ok, really" said Edward.

_I just love her she is so cute when she says that, and I can't read her mind so that makes her even more interesting_

"So, why were you crying?" Edward asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing" she replied, but that made her remember why she was crying so tears started to form in her eyes again.

"No, Bella don't cry, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help"

_Why is she crying I really want to know she shouldn't be crying she should be happy and enjoy life_

Bella nodded and started telling him about Jacob and that her dad forced her to come here and that she couldn't go visit him but that he should come visit her.

Hearing how much she cared about Jacob and realizing that she didn't have interest in him made him sad.

_Oh so this Jacob guy is her boyfriend… she loves him so much I wish she could love me like that, but there is one thing bothering me, why did she dream about me if she's not interested in me_

B.P.O.V.

Bella was telling him her problems that she forgot that she had school and was still in his arms leaning on his chest. She was so comfortable there that she didn't pay attention to the time nor the place nor did he, she was just talking and talking letting out all her problems to a guy that she didn't even know.

After Bella finished talking she invited Edward to her house, so that they could do homework together and because he distracted her from remembering Jacob

_I guess I can take him to my house because he can help with my homework to start out well in school and also because there's something in him that when I talk to him I forget about everything else, including Jacob… so yeah I'll take him to my place… oh and also Charlie will be happy if he sees him since he 'approved' him already… argh Charlie I hate him right now_

"Okay, I'll go to your house around 4 so that I can eat, is that okay?" Edward said.

"Okay, bye" Bella said, leaving for her next class.

E.P.O.V.

_I'll go to her house but first I need to eat something, because if I don't I can just grab her and eat her… I just can't destroy that angel… I guess I'm going to skip school and go find a bear or something_

_Hey Edward you're going to Bella's house, right, I just had a vision but I couldn't see it clearly, I think it's not a good idea to go ~ Alice_

_But I already told her I was going… who cares I'll still go_

"Yes, found a bear" Edward said to himself

B.P.O.V.

_I wonder where Edward is I haven't seen him all day and this is the last class… what if he doesn't go to my house…_

"Hey, Bella how are you?" asked Alice after classes ended.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your seat taking notes?"Whispered Bella

"Bella, school ended like 5 minutes ago, you're so spaced out that you didn't even notice"said Alice

"oh, haha"

_Oh I'm going to ask her if Edward is going to go to my house_

"Is –"

"Yes, Bella Edward is going to your house, he'll be there at 3:45, okay?" she said.

_Whoa… it was if she read my thoughts, something is going on here…_

Bella, Alice and Jasper, walked together to the parking lot.

"Bye, bye guys, see ya tomorrow" said Bella with a little sadness in her voice because she was leaving the only friends she had in town.

"Okay, and take care of Edward at your place," said Alice, which made Jasper laugh because how could a human take care of a vampire.

"haha okay" replied Bella, because she remembered that he took 'care' of her when she started crying, and now his sister was telling her to take care of him, and also because she was happy that she was going to see him later.

E.P.O.V.

"I guess I'm ready to go now, "he said with a smile on his face, since he was going to go see his angel

_Should I bring her something… yeah I should… but what… (_Light bulb pops up on top of his head)_ oh I know a rose… _

He went to buy the biggest and most beautiful rose ever for his love

B.P.O.V.

Bella was getting everything ready for when Edward came, which was: getting snacks and putting the homework stuff out.

_Okay, I guess I'm ready now; I'll just wait up stairs for when Edward comes… I'm so excited…wait,why am I excited it's just a study session and I have Jacob_

Exactly at 3:45 somebody knocked on the door, Charlie went to answer and was surprised to see Edward.

"H-hi, Edward" he said with surprise in his voice

"Hello, I came to study with Bella" Edward replied

"Oh okay, come in, she'll be down in any minute now," Charlie said with a smile on his face, because Bella was 'moving on' according to him.

Charlie led Edward to the living room where everything was set up, and he left to the kitchen.

Bella came down, with some other books, and they started doing homework right away, well after Edward gave her the rose and she squealed and thanked him.

They joked around, they laughed, they did homework, then again, joked, laughed, talked, homework, and they did that for about an hour.

_I think bringing Edward over was a good idea… he is handsome, polite, funny, and it's easy to tell him what is bothering me_

E.P.O.V.

_This is the first time in like forever that I've been truly happy…but I need to ask her if she is still truly in love with Jacob_

"So, Bella are you still in love with Jacob?" He asked with concern in his voice

It took her a while to answer

"yeah, I think I still love him, I mean this won't separate us" she replied

Edward was I little disappointed by what she said even though he already knew the answer

_But why does she think she still loves him… hmm no she has no interest in me… but she took a while to answer… just drop it Edward she doesn't love you forget it and be her friend… the one she can count on when Jacob is not here_

B.P.O.V.

The door bell rang.

Bella went to answer it and opened the door to see the least expected person ever.

"JACOB!!!" she yelled with disappointment, excitement, happiness, sadness, and confusion in her voice

"BELLA!!" he yelled and kissed her.

This made Edward I little bit jealous because he couldn't do that

Bella was in shock to see him there, and then kissed her

_WHAT?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, I MEAN I DID WANT TO SEE HIM BUT I'M WITH EDWARD 'STUDYING' AND THEN HE COMES HERE_

Jacob finished kissing her and took her to the living room.

There he found Edward sitting on the floor, 'studying' really hard.

_OH SHIT!! WHAT DO I TELL HIM, HE'S GOING TO THINK THAT I'M CHEATING IN HIM!! NO NO NO!!!_

"Bella, who is he?" he said pointing at Edward.

Edward turned around, to see that he was mad, he was pointing at him, and that Bella was almost going to cry again.

_What do I do now?? OMG I haven't seen him in a long time and he's angry at me now, why?_

E.P.O.V.

_Stupid boy… don't you know that she's been crying over you and now you come visit her and be angry at her for having a friend over… look tears are now starting to form in her eyes._

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Jacob" he said giving him his hand to shake

Jacob shaked his hand, and said nothing he was just glaring at him and Bella's tears started to fall down her cheeks.

**I hope you liked it XD**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	5. Reunion

**I do not own Twilight in anyway **

**Enjoy!!**

E.P.O.V.

_Look now she's crying…_

"Bella a –"Edward was interrupted by Jacob

"Edward right? Well can you leave now and let me take care of Bella " Jacob said in a cold tone

"This is Bella's house and you have no right to make me leave" Edward said with a little bit of anger in his voice

_Edward keep your cool now_

"Yeah it is her house but I am her boyfriend so if I want time alone with her I have the right to make you leave, don't I?"

"If you are her so called boyfriend that loves her, you shouldn't make her cry over you"

_Uh Oh I lost my cool… it's coming…_

A growl escaped from Edward's chest

Bella was now scared of Edward's reaction and didn't want Jacob to be in trouble

"Edward please, don't do anything rash, could you please leave?"

_WHAT? My angel wants me to leave…SHE PREFERS THIS GUY THAT MADE HER CRY INSTEAD OF ME!!...relax, relax_

"_sigh…_Okay, see you Monday"

With that Edward left the house, and was debating on whether to spy on them or leave her alone, so he decided to leave her alone

B.P.O.V.

_I can't believe that Jacob is here, but why is Edward so mad_

_It makes me sad to make him leave but, I also want time alone with Jacob_

Bella just watched as Edward left her house

"Bella…" Jacob said in a concerned voice

Bella turned around and kissed him

Jacob separated Bella from his lips, because he felt something wet on his girlfriend's face

"Bella…why are you crying?"

_Why am I crying? I don't know_

"I- I really don't know" she laughed

"You are SO weird"

"I know"

"Honey, changing topics, was it really true that you were crying over me?" he said in a sad voice

Bella just lowered her head and nodded and tears started to come down her cheeks again because she remembered how much it hurt for him to not be there with her

_I felt so lonely without Jacob here, but Edward came to my rescue and made happy_

Bella just embraced Jacob

"I'm so sorry Bella, but…that's just the way things are"

"I know, but thanks to Edward I was able to smile even when you where not here" Bella smiled

Jacob frowned because he realized that someone else besides him made his other half happy

"Bella are… you…starting to somehow like…Edward?"

Bella just looked at him dumbfounded

_WHAT!! What is he thinking? EDWARD!_

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE is just like my best friend here"

Jacob sighed in relief

"Okay… I was just wondering…I'm sorry for making assumptions"

"Okay,…so how have you been?"

"Missing you"

_Aww I missed you too_

"Me too"

Bella just leaned forward and kissed him again

Charlie entered while the couple was kissing

"Whoa, Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Charlie, I just came to visit Bella and see if she wanted to go out with me"

"Oh, but…I thought… where did Edward go Bella?"

_What is wrong with Charlie, Jacob, the boy I love, is here and Charlie asks for Edward_

"Charlie…What… Jacob is here…Edward left…but dad why do ask for Edward if Jacob is here?"

"Bella dear…I … Jacob could you please wait in the kitchen"

Jacob frown because he somewhat knew what Charlie was going to tell Bella but he did as told and went to the kitchen

_Oh, what is he going to tell me now?_

"Bella, I think that you should breakup with Jacob and just consider him as your friend, and that you should make a new life here in town, for example you could date Edward and he's a really nice guy, I like him for you, I think he is actually better for you than Jacob"

"AHHH DAD! I want to be with Jacob, and besides Edward is like my best friend, other than Alice"

"I was just saying"

"Can I go out with Jacob now?"

Charlie just nodded because he knew that his daughter would never give up on staying together with Jacob

Bella went out to the park with Jacob

"So, your dad likes Edward more than me?" Jacob asked sadly

"Let's not talk about that please"

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Jacob"

_Wow, what was that when I said I love you an image of Edward popped up in my head_

It was now 11 PM so Jacob left and told Bella that he was going to come as soon as he could

Bella was too tired so she went to sleep

**Well here ends this chapter**

**Please Review**


End file.
